Touch The Air
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Sakura terjebak pada pesona Uchiha Sasuke, setan yang ingin membunuhnya. apakah ia akan bertahan? atau mati karena jerat sang setan?/a fic request for Wataru Takayama/Oneshoot/RnR, please?


Apa kau pernah merasakan keputusasaan? Kehampaan? Saat harapan terbesarmu tak bisa kau penuhi?

Aku merasakan itu. Harapanku, yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini, bagaikan udara yang berhembus. Tak bisa kugapai, tak dapat kulihat. Namun aku membutuhkan harapan itu, membuatku senantiasa mengejarnya. Mengejar udara, tanpa kusadar bahwa udara berlari bersamaku. Di sampingku. Menertawakan kebodohanku yang tak berhenti berlari.

Aku ingin menggapainya. Menyentuh udara itu, entah bagaimana caranya.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**Touch The Air**

**A fanfiction request for Wataru Takayama**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), Miss-Typo, etc.**

**Inspired from Twilight, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sakura's POV**

**.**

**.**

"Ukh..." aku mengerang pelan. Ck, kepalaku rasanya sakit... aku memegang kepalaku yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Sakura... kau sudah sadar nak?" seseorang yang duduk di samping ranjangku mendadak bangun, menimbulkan decit pada kursi yang bergeser.

Aku masih memegang kepalaku, memandang berkeliling. Ruangan serba putih, seperti biasa. Dengan rak berisi obat-obatan di sudut ruangan. Dan sofa—tempat otousanku berbaring, sepertinya ia tertidur.

Aku menoleh, memandang okaasan yang balik memandangiku dengan wajah panik dan mata yang memerah—sembab.

"Hm." Jawabku singkat. Pandanganku beralih ke samping tempat tidurku, dimana selang infusku berasal dari sana. Benda itu menetes-neteskan cairan bening, yang dibawa ke nadiku melalui sebuah selang. Aku mengambil gerakan akan mencabut jarum itu dari punggung tanganku, ketika sebuah tangan yang sudah agak keriput menahannya.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Sakura... Okaasan mohon..." mata okaasan-ku berkaca-kaca, hendak mengalirkan airmata dari kedua sudutnya.

Aku mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, Okaasan."

Sudut mataku menangkap sekelebat bayangan dari arah pintu. Segera aku mengangkat wajah, memandang pintu yang dalam keadaan setengah terbuka. Dan betul saja, ia ada disana.

Berdiri angkuh dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat. Mata kelamnya menatapku dengan tampang meremehkan. Ia menyandarkan diri di daun pintu, bibirnya kini mengucapkan sesuatu pelan, namun tertangkap oleh telingaku—"kau kalah."

Aku menggeram pelan. "Aku tidak kalah!" bisikku, sangat pelan hingga okaasan yang berada di sampingku saja tak mungkin mendengarnya. Lagipula okaasan sudak menelungkupkan kepalanya di sisi ranjangku, tertidur.

Ia mengangkat bahu, mata onyxnya masih memandangku lekat.

"_Shit_!" desisku pelan, sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu. Seandainya infus terkutuk ini tak ada, aku pasti sudah mengejarnya.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali ke rumah, Sakura..." Sasori niichan tersenyum begitu aku menjejakkan kaki di ambang pintu.

Aku tersenyum. Setelah lima hari berada di ranjang rumah sakit membosankan itu, rumah terasa bagai sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagiku. Ya... karena di rumah aku bisa menemuinya.

"Err... niichan... bisakah aku beristirahat di kamar?" tanyaku.

Sasori menggangguk. "Tentu saja, Sakura."

"Terima kasih." Sahutku, kemudian aku membawa tas jinjingku melewati ruang tamu, menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua tempat kamarku berada.

Ckrek...

Kubuka pintu perlahan, memasuki kamarku yang didominasi warna putih, warna netral yang sangat kusukai. Aku melangkah menuju ranjang yang terletak di tengah ruangan, meletakkan tas tersebut disana.

Kamarku simpel, ranjang di tengah, meja belajar di seberang ranjang, dan sebuah lemari baju di sampingnya.

Kulangkahkan kaki ke arah jendela besar yang ditutupi tirai tipis berwarna putih—yang menghubungkan kamarku dengan balkon. Aku menyibakkan tirai, kemudian membuka jendela yang terkunci.

Dan benar—ia ada disana.

Menyandarkan tubuh di pagar balkon, ia berdiri dengan santai. Rambut emonya tertiup udara musim semi yang hangat.

Matanya langsung memandangku, kilatan lembut tampak di mata obsidian itu.

Aku mengacuhkannya, menuju ke pagar balkon yang agak jauh darinya, menumpukan kedua tanganku di pagar itu.

Secepat kilat, kedua tangannya memeluk pinggangku, jarinya memainkan rambut pinkku lembut. "Welcome back, nona Haruno-san." Bisiknya di telingaku, membuatku merinding.

Aku mendesah pelan. "Sudah kelima kalinya kau mengatakan itu."

Ia membenamkan kepalanya di bahuku, dan aku bisa merasakan bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis. "Karena ini kelima kalinya kau berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit, Sayang."

"Mereka menghentikanku," bisikku, mencoba mengelak. "Aku sudah berusaha."

"Berencana ingin kembali kesana, eh?"

"Tentu." Jawabku singkat. "Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat, aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan okaasan..." mataku menerawang, memandang ribuan bintang di langit musim semi yang cerah. Ah, okaasan beberapa hari ini nampak tidak sehat, sepertinya beliau terlalu mencemaskan keadaanku.

"Hn," ia menyahut. "Sakura tidak gugur di musim semi, 'kan?" ia mencoba berpendapat.

"Tidak juga." Kataku pelan. "Mungkin aku bisa jadi yang pertama."

"Dan jadi yang terakhir." Ia melanjutkan, tangannya memutar tubuhku menghadapnya. "Jangan lakukan ini jika kau tak ingin, Sakura," nadanya membujuk lembut.

Aku tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu. Cih, ia memang brengsek. Aku menatap matanya, tangan kananku terulur, menelusuri lekuk wajahnya yang sempurna. Keningnya, hidungnya, pipinya, dan bibir tipis itu...

"Aku menginginkanmu," kataku, "apapun resikonya."

Bibir itu tersenyum, ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku. "Aku tahu." Dan bibir itu menyapu keningku lembut, kebiasaannya sebelum mengecup pipi dan bi—

Tok... tok... tok...

Aku terkesiap, kepalaku menoleh ke arah pintu kamar.

"Sakura, niichan membawa makanan untukmu." Suara Sasori niichan terdengar dari arah luar.

Ia mendesah, sepertinya tidak suka kegiatannya diinterupsi. Ia mengecup pipiku sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku meninggalkannya, berjalan menuju pintu. Kubukakan pintu itu untuk Sasori-niichan. "Masuklah, niichan."

.

.

.

Sekolah kujadikan salah satu alasan kuatku membenci dunia—seandainya nanti aku ditanya kenapa aku bunuh diri. Tentu saja karena tugas-tugas yang menumpuk, dan ulangan yang membuat kepala sebagian murid menjadi korslet. Sejujurnya, aku tak peduli hal itu.

Aku hanya mempedulikannya.

Ia adalah anugerah yang dikirimkan Tuhan padaku, meski ia sering mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah bencana.

Ia adalah makhluk paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui, meski ia mengatakan bahwa itu memang takdir, dirinya sempurna untuk menjeratku masuk ke pelukannya semakin dalam.

Namun sayangnya, aku tak bisa bersamanya.

Kenapa?

Jawabannya satu. Karena ia tak berasal dari dunia yang sama denganku.

Aku berpendapat karena makhluk sempurna sepertinya lebih cocok menghuni surga, namun ia mengatakan dirinya penghuni abadi kegelapan—neraka.

Dialah udaraku, harapanku yang berhembus sepanjang zaman.

Aku ingin menyentuhnya, bukan sentuhan palsu yang sering ia lakukan padaku. Aku ingin memilikinya seutuhnya, meski aku harus menceburkan diri ke api neraka paling dalam sekalipun.

Ia sering berkata—dengan suaranya yang merdu mengalun—bahwa ia menyesal harus membuatku seperti ini, namun ia tak pernah melepaskanku sedetikpun.

Dan aku sadar, aku telah terjerat olehnya. Aku dengan senang hati masuk ke perangkap yang di buat olehnya, dan tak bisa melepaskan diri.

Cih, dia memang brengsek.

Uchiha Sasuke—setan, atau lebih suka kusebut malaikat pencabut nyawa, amatsu mikaboshi1.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu, hn? Meneruskannya?" senyumnya yang menggodaku membuatku tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya.

Ia selalu disini, menemuiku pada malam hari. Disaat semua orang terlelap, dan bintang membentuk rasinya di atas sana. Tanpa penerangan, karena ia benci terang, walau hanya sinar senter sekalipun.

Pagar balkon yang bisu menjadi saksi pertemuan kami.

Ia kembali memeluk pinggangku, seolah tak ingin melepaskanku—atau mungkin ia ingin membawaku ke neraka terjahanam yang pernah ada.

"Ya," bisikku tanpa sadar.

Jika nanti aku dibawanya meninggalkan kehidupanku, ini akan menjadi salah satu alasanku, dari sekian banyak alasan yang kukarang sendiri. Aku ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit ini. Sakit yang kurasakan setiap kali ia menyentuhku, hanya karena aku tahu tugasnya adalah membawaku pergi. Ia tak punya perasaan. Ia tak merasakan bagaimana sakitnya mengetahui sentuhan itu adalah kebohongan.

Namun toh aku tetap bersamanya, tetap menikmati sentuhan ini, walau kutahu itu takkan bertahan lama. Sentuhannya telah menjadi canduku, begitu manis dan memabukkan.

"Kaulah udaraku, Sasuke... harapanku yang takkan pernah bisa kuraih atau kusentuh," kataku, mulai beragumen dengannya.

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu itu, Sasuke. Setelah aku mati, belum tentu kau akan bersamaku saat api neraka menjilat tubuhku, bukan?"

"Kau ingin bersamaku?"

"Tentu," jawabku, berharap ia akan memberikanku sebuah petunjuk mengenai apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus membuat udara itu mengembun, Sakura. Embun yang bisa kau sentuh." Satu tangan Sasuke terulur, sementara yang lain masih memeluk pinggangku. Tangan itu menelusuri wajahku, hingga sampai ke leherku. "Kau tak harus melakukannya, seandainya kau mengikuti kata hatimu, maka aku takkan berada di sini sekarang, membuatmu mempertaruhkan hidupmu."

"Hatiku memilihmu," bisikku parau, "dan bukan kau yang mempertaruhkan hidupku, tapi aku sendiri."

Aku ingat perkataan Sasuke kepadaku dulu, ketika aku menyadari jeratnya sudah membelitku, _"jika kau berhasil bunuh diri, maka kau akan kubawa bersamaku. Dan kau kuanggap menang."_

Sebuah janji yang hingga kini berhasil membutakanku.

Lima kali sudah aku mencoba bunuh diri, mulai dari mengiris nadiku, sampai terjun bebas dari lantai dua gedung sekolahku, namun semuanya gagal. Yang paling parah aku hanya mendapat gegar otak ringan. Tsk, bagaimana caranya agar aku mati dengan mudah?

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku. "Aku harus pergi, Sakura."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku enggan.

"Korbanku, bukan hanya kau."

.

.

.

Besoknya, berita kematian Karin—kakak kelasku, menyebar luas. Dalam gosip yang beredar, ia ditemukan mati bunuh diri. Aku mendengarkan dengan setengah hati. Karena aku tahu pasti penyebabnya.

Jerat setan telah membutakannya, seperti jerat itu membutakanku. Sasuke tak pernah bermain-main dengan korbannya—ia menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang setan dengan sempurna—kecuali padaku. Ia membiarkanku berada di dekatnya, mencoba menyadarkanku akan pesona mautnya. Namun itu malah semakin membuatku terlilit.

.

.

.

Lagi, malam ini kami bertemu. Berdiri di balkon, menatap langit musim semi dan kilauan bintang.

Sasuke tampak sempurna, ia memang terlalu sempurna untukku.

Keheningan menyelimuti pertemuan kami malam ini. Sasuke mendekapku, jarinya memainkan soft pink-ku dengan lembut. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan berbicara duluan. Lama-kelamaan bibir itu mulai menyapu keningku, pipi, dan perlahan sampai di bibirku.

Aku mendesah saat hampir tigapuluh menit kami terdiam. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Ini malam terakhirku, Sakura. Jika kau tidak mati, maka aku akan gagal sebagai seorang setan." Ia berbicara juga.

Aku mengerti akan kalimat itu, meski tak ada nada menuntut yang kentara di dalamnya. Aku melepaskan pelukannya, masuk ke dalam kamarku. Kuambil sebilah pisau dari meja belajarku, kemudian membawanya ke balkon. Aku duduk di kursi balkon, memainkan pisau itu.

Ia berdiri di depanku, gerakannya terlalu cepat untuk terlihat mata manusia. Matanya memandang pisau itu dengan tatapan aneh—ah, seolah dia tak pernah melihat pisau saja.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" tanyaku, jengah dengan tatapannya.

Ia menunduk, memandang mataku dalam-dalam. "Aku mencintaimu..." bisiknya sebelum bibir itu menyentuh bibirku. Seperti biasa, ia menikmati setiap sentuhan yang dilakukannya padaku.

Aku tak memejamkan mata, otakku terlalu sibuk untuk berkonsentrasi—sulit untuk berpikiran jernih saat Sasuke menciumku.

Aku menemukannya.

Tempat itu, dimana nadiku terasa berdenyut.

Dan aku tahu, inilah saatnya—saat aku memutuskan benang emas kehidupanku.

Kusayat nadi itu, tak mempedulikan cairan pekat yang menetes dari luka sayatan itu.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

Semakin lama aku menekankan mata pisau pada nadiku, semakin dalam luka yang kubuat, semakin banyak cairan pekat yang menetes-netes, membasahi piyama yang kukenakan.

Rasa sakit menjalari tubuhku, kepalaku mulai berdenyut-denyut lagi. Rasa sakit itu melumpuhkan semua syarafku, bahkan untuk bernapas-pun terasa berat. Sakit...

Sasuke menciumku semakin dalam—ah, tidak—ia mengisap sari-sari kehidupanku. Menarik jiwaku keluar dari raga, meninggalkan jasadku tergeletak di kursi balkon. Ia membawaku pergi...

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, saat merasakan tubuhku halus dan ringan, seringan bulu. Aku mengenakan gaun hitam selutut yang agak ketat, okaasan pasti marah jika melihat gaunku ini, gaun ini mengekspos lekuk tubuhku dengan jelas. Sasuke berada di depanku, tampak menunduk hormat pada seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dan bermasker dengan warna senada. Warna silver pada rambutnya tampak mencolok jika dibandingkan dengan pakaiannya itu. Mungkinkah itu Shoki2? Atau shoko o3?

Setelah itu Sasuke mengepakkan sayap berwarna hitam legam miliknya—aku tak tahu ia punya sayap—, ia pergi meninggalkanku dengan orang ini.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku, pepohonan tampak pucat dan tidak tertanam ke tanah, akarnya menjalar di atas tanah begitu saja, seolah bisa roboh hanya dengan satu sentilan. Rumah-rumah berwarna kusam, hampir sama dengan pepohonan tadi, dengan dinding retak dan kaca jendela yang pecah. Disini tidak ada matahari, hanya cahaya kelabu yang berpendar begitu saja dari atasku, walau kuyakin itu bukan langit. Aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas disini tidak ada gravitasi, tubuhku bisa saja melayang dengan mudah seandainya aura dari tanah berwarna cokelat keabuan tidak kurasa mencengkeram tubuhku kuat-kuat, menahanku agar tetap berpijak. Tanah tempatku berpijak adalah sebuah jalan yang tidak terlalu besar, anehnya tak ada mobil ataupun motor melintas di jalan ini, tak mengganggu keadaanku yang berdiri di tengah jalan.

Mungkinkah ini neraka?

Tunggu—menurut semua buku yang kubaca, neraka adalah tempat yang suram—tempat ini juga suram, dengan api yang membakar seluruh tubuh. Tapi disini aku sama sekali tak merasakan panas ataupun kesakitan. Jadi, apakah benar ini neraka? Jika benar, maka neraka tak seburuk yang kupikirkan.

"Kaget, Sakura?" orang itu bertanya padaku, mendekatiku. "Ck, pantas saja Sasuke memilihmu. Kau benar-benar cantik." Ia semakin dekat, tangannya menyentuh pipiku. "Rambutmu, mata emerald-mu, pipimu, dan tubuhmu. Ckckck, benar-benar manis."

Aku memalingkan wajah. Aku benci disentuh sembarangan oleh orang yang tak kukenal.

Ia menurunkan tangannya.

"Apakah ini neraka?" tanyaku pelan, masih menimang-nimang kenyataan yang kuterima.

Lelaki di depanku tertawa kecil. "Tidak, Sakura-chan... ini adalah dunia kami, dunia yang dibangun berdasarkan kegelapan dan ego manusia."

"Dunia Sasuke?" tanyaku tak percaya. Orang—err... salah—makhluk sesempurna Sasuke tinggal di tempat seperti ini?

"Ya." Jawab orang tersebut.

"Lalu kau?" tanyaku lagi. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini.

"Baru kali ini ada orang yang seberani itu padaku, selain Sasuke tentunya," bukannya menjawab, ia malah mengomentari kalimatku. "Aku shoki. Hatake Kakashi."

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" aku menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Sasuke memintaku untuk menjadikanmu bagian dari kami." Kakashi memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri, dari tangan kanan itu keluarlah cahaya putih kebiruan yang menyambar-nyambar bagai petir.

Dan ia menempelkan cahaya itu pada dadaku, membuatku merasakan sakit lagi—rasa yang hampir sama dengan kematianku. Tubuhku terhuyung, dan pandanganku menggelap.

.

.

.

"Kau tak pernah bilang ini padaku sebelumnya, Sasuke," tuduhku padanya yang sedang berdiri menghadap ke jendela.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah kamar kediaman klan Uchiha, kamar Sasuke. Kamar ini jauh lebih bersih—dibandingkan dengan dinding retak dan jendela pecah yang kulihat di jalan kemarin. Kamar ini hanya mempunyai satu tempat tidur, dan sebuah jendela besar yang langsung menyajikan pemandangan kota entah-apa-namanya ini jika dilihat dari lantai dua sebuah gedung.

"Hn? Bilang apa?" ia masih sibuk memandangi pemandangan itu, walau menurutku pemandangan itu suram dan tak layak dipandang.

"Semuanya. Kau tak pernah bilang padaku tentang rencanamu saat nanti aku mati. Kau tak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau akan membawaku kesini, atau menjadikanku sepertimu."

"Hn."

Aku beranjak dari posisiku yang semula tidur, menjadi duduk di atas ranjang itu. "Kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Kau tak tahu Sakura. Tak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi diriku. Aku merasa salah, karena tak semestinya aku memiliki perasaan ini padamu—korbanku—yang seorang manusia. Mungkin aku juga sebenarnya tak bisa merasakan cinta, jadi aku selalu merasakan egoku yang berkuasa saat bersamamu. Sekali lagi—menurutku ini salah."

Sasuke terdiam setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Sementara aku mencerna kalimatnya. Itu sama saja dengan dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintaiku.

"Tapi itu tak adil," protesku. "Aku menganggapmu udara—yang selalu kubutuhkan, walau tak dapat kusentuh. Aku mengira permainan ini selesai begitu aku mati. Kau meninggalkanku, persis dengan korbanmu yang lain. Dan aku semakin tersiksa dengan kenyataan yang kubuat sendiri, Sasuke."

"Hn," ia menjawab singkat, tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di belakangku. Kebiasaannya kembali, memeluk pinggangku. "Kini kau bersamaku, bukan?"

Aku mendesah. "Ya, karena aku sepertimu, membunuh manusia-manusia itu."

"Hn," ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, "aku merindukanmu," bisiknya, "kau berhasil, Sakura. Kau berhasil membuat udara itu mengkristal, kini kau dapat menyentuhnya," Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "dan, apa maksudmu dengan 'sentuhan palsuku'?"

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" bisikku tak percaya.

"Hanya ketika kita berciuman," sahut Sasuke malas, "asal kau tahu, sentuhanku padamu tak pernah palsu, Sakura." Ia mengecup pipiku lembut.

Kini disinilah duniaku, bersama Sasuke, walau harus diiringi kesuraman yang tak berujung. Ia selalu berusaha untukku, melakukan apapun agar kami bisa bersama. Dan aku sadar, ternyata bukan hanya aku yang berharap seperti itu. Berharap bisa menyentuh udara.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>Notes! 1: Dewa kejahatan, 2: Dewa setan, 3: Dewa neraka. (nemu di internet gitu aja... authornya geblek!)<p>

A/N: Wataru-san, ini fict Fantasy-mu, deskripsinya udah cukup ato masih kurang sih? =.=a

Saia udah berusaha buat yang cukup berdeskripsi. Tapi deskripsi emang susaahhh! Hiks hiks, kayaknya gagal yahh? *pundung* Endingnya juga aneh, n tentang udara itu... itu menurut pandangan saya sendiri. Kayak... mengharap sesuatu yang gak mungkin. Tapi kayaknya perumpamaan itu aneh ya? *readers: iya!*

Review, please?


End file.
